christianmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Camp (Artist)
Jeremy Camp is a Christian vocalist and guitarist. Camp has released six solo albums to date. The soundtrack album Music Inspired by the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe includes his song "Open Up Your Eyes". His original music is a mixture of ballads and rock. Musical career Camp has scored nine #1 hits (six from Stay). His first single was "Understand". He has made four music videos: "Understand", "Walk By Faith", "Take You Back", and "Tonight". He has also released a DVD (In24) which chronicles a regular day on tour. Live Unplugged from Franklin, TN also includes a DVD of the concert, which was recorded for the live album. Camp had a very rare independent release titled Burden Me. These CDs have been known to sell on eBay for upwards of $200.needed 2005 Jeremy scored top spots for "Take You Back" and "Lay Down My Pride". He also was voted the Best Male Artist in the 2005 Reader’s Choice Christian Music Awards for Christianity Today. Camp was also ASCAP 2005 Christian Songwriter of the Year and won the Dove Award for the Male Vocalist of the Year for the second consecutive year. Camp closed the year with both Stay and Carried Me: The Worship Project being certified gold. 2006 Jeremy earned the top honors at the Twenty-Eighth Annual ASCAP Christian Music Awards, winning the Songwriter Of The Year award ("Take You Back" and "This Man"). "Take You Back" also earned him the Song Of The Year award. Jeremy won two 2006 CCM Reader's Choice Awards, for Favorite Artist and Favorite Male Artist. Jeremy took part in winning the Dove award for Special Event Album Of The Year, which went to Music Inspired by the Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. He released a special edition of his hit album, Restored. Restored: The Deluxe Gold Edition included four new songs and a letter to his fans. Jeremy went back into the studio to record Beyond Measure in the spring. The album was released on October 31, 2006. Camp is also credited as producer for his wife's album titled Don't Wait, which was released in September, 2006. "Tonight", the first single off of the album Beyond Measure, was released in mid-August. Personal life Camp grew in a Christian atmosphere, as Jeremy's father, Tom Owen Camp, married to Terri Camp, is pastor at Harvest Chapel in Lafayette, Indiana. Camp has been married twice. His first wife, Melissa, was diagnosed with ovarian cancer and died in 2001, when he was 23 and she was 21. Some of his early songs reflect the emotional ordeal of her illness. "I Still Believe" was the first song he wrote after her death. He wrote "Walk by Faith" during their honeymoon. In December of 2003, he married Adrienne Liesching, former frontwoman for The Benjamin Gate. They have two daughters: Isabella Rose Camp (born September 25, 2004) and Arianne Mae Camp (born April 5, 2006). Trivia Jeremy Camp has played at every annual FishFest, a one-day Christian music festival in Irvine, California, since it began in 2000. Fans of Jeremy Camp often call themselves "Team Campers". Jeremy Camp's song "Right Here" was sampled by CCM artist KJ-52. Jeremy Camp's music is featured in the Christian video game Dance Praise via the Dance Praise Expansion Pack Volume 3: Pop & Rock Hits. The songs included are "Breathe", "Take You Back", and "Lay Down My Pride". Discography StayBurden Me (2000) Independent Release Stay (2002) #13 US Top Heatseekers (Gold) Carried Me: The Worship Project (2004) #102 US (Gold), #1 US Top Heatseekers Restored (2004) #45 US (Gold) Live Unplugged From Franklin Tn. (2005) #111 US Restored: The Deluxe Gold Edition (2006) Beyond Measure (2006) #29 US Compilations Music Inspired by the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) – "Open Up Your Eyes" Singles Year Title Peak Chart Positions Album Hot Christian Songs 2002 "Understand" 1 Stay 2002 "Right Here" 1 Stay 2003 "Walk By Faith" 1 Stay 2003 "I Still Believe" 1 Stay 2003 "Stay" 1 Stay 2004 "Empty Me" ? Carried Me 2004 "Take You Back" 1 Restored 2005 "Lay Down My Pride" 1 Restored 2006 "This Man" 1 Restored 2006 "Breathe" ? Restored 2006 "Tonight" 2 Beyond Measure 2006 "What It Means" 1 Beyond Measure "Breath" was the tenth most played song on Christian CHR radio in 2006 according to the Weekend 22, and "This Man" was the twentieth. Tours Festival Con Dios 2002 The Stay Tour The Adoration Tour (long timers refer to this as the Kidnapped by the Australians Tours) The Restored Tour The Live Unplugged Tour The Beyond Measure Tour GMA Dove Awards 2004 Male Vocalist of the Year 2004 New Artist of the Year 2005 Rock Recorded Song of the Year for "Stay" 2005 Male Vocalist of the Year 2006 Special Event Album of the Year (Music Inspired by the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe)